


Reluctant Hero - Sequel to ‘Riot Control’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Action, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Heroism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Police, Riots, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The riot is over, and Ryo is being proclaimed a hero, he’s just not sure he deserves the honor.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Reluctant Hero - Sequel to ‘Riot Control’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 113: Amnesty at anythingdrabble, using Prompt 63: Riot. Also for my fffc bingo square ‘Outstanding’.

The recent rioting in the streets of New York had taken its toll on the men and women of the NYPD. No less than seventeen of the assorted uniformed officers and plain-clothes detectives who’d responded to the call for reinforcements were now off work due to injury, eight of them in hospital recovering from bullet or knife wounds, and two of those were in intensive care.

Another twenty-one had suffered minor injuries but were still able to work, although almost half of them would be restricted to desk duty for the next few days.

Dee was limping on a sprained knee; he’d twisted it taking down a thug armed with a stolen baseball bat from a nearby sporting goods store. Ryo was recovering from a concussion, having been hit over the head with one of the protesters’ discarded placards. He also had a knife wound in his upper arm, sustained while he’d been administering emergency first aid to a child who’d been shot by a thug using a gun stolen from a security guard.

Despite his own injuries, Ryo had carried the injured child to the hastily erected barricades, passing her off to a paramedic, then plunged back into the fray, single-handedly disarming and restraining several opportunistic thugs and an out of control security guard with a taser.

That was why he was up on stage now with Commissioner Rose and a couple of other worthy recipients, being awarded a commendation for outstanding bravery while the audience applauded, flashbulbs went off, and camera crews filmed everything for broadcast on the evening news.

Ryo’s left arm was in a sling, while bruising was faintly visible on his forehead beneath the brim of his cap, and around his left eye, although the swelling had gone down over the last few days.

“Congratulations, Detective Maclean.” Rose smiled his most photogenic smile, making sure the news cameras got a clear shot as he pinned the ribbon to Ryo’s dress blues and shook his hand. “Your selfless bravery should stand as an inspiration to your fellow officers, and to the people of our city. You’re a credit to the NYPD.”

“I was just doing my job, sir,” Ryo demurred. “We all were.”

“Nevertheless, you deserve this. You saved a child’s life, and even though you were injured, you went back to continue helping your colleagues restore order. That took courage and fortitude.” Rose saluted him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Ryo returned the salute.

“So, how’s it feel to be a hero?” Dee asked his partner when Ryo rejoined him.

“How can I be a hero when I don’t even remember doing most of what they’re saying I did?”

“Blame the concussion for that. The news crews got most of your heroics on film if you need your memory refreshin’.”

Ryo smiled faintly. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He’d been running on autopilot; if the concussion hadn’t addled his thinking, he wasn’t sure he’d have waded back into the fray, but perhaps in the end it didn’t matter.

The End


End file.
